


In the Moonbeams

by Tish



Category: Heavy Light - Animusic (Music Video)
Genre: Drabble Sequence, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-26 16:55:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18286406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tish/pseuds/Tish
Summary: The smallest, most inconsequential things can stir a creative mind.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Resilur](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Resilur/gifts).



It was an event so small that anyone could overlook it. But someone noticed. A few moments in time made all the difference.

In the corner of her eye, Zoutal saw the motes of dust dancing in the shaft of moonlight. She turned behind her just as the moon's light slipped away from the mirror. A small nudge and the mirror once again sent the reflected light down the passageway. She watched the light slowly slide away again. A third nudge and the moonbeam's path was sent into another mirror.

Something stirred in her mind, and she started to plan.


	2. Chapter 2

Jin was just a little too drunk when they lifted their head from the table and watched the water in the glass wobble. It took a moment to register that it was actually shaking in time with the bass notes of the music.

Jin watched the musicians, their gaze settling upon the percussion instruments. Tiny particles of dust danced off the drum at every beat. One hopped from snare to tom-tom.

Jin lay their head down and watched the shaft of moonlight flicker on and off along the passageways.

Something stirred in Jin's mind, and a plan started to form.


End file.
